


Now You Understand

by rhapsodyvintage



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, fake belly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapsodyvintage/pseuds/rhapsodyvintage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hmm how about John's pregnant and snaps at Sherlock for not understanding what he's going through, so Sherlock starts wearing a fake pregnant belly?  -Anonymous Prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now You Understand

John huffed, waddling forth through the crowd and up to the crime scene, only to see the whipping tails of Sherlock’s black overcoat disappear. Already off to the next clue.

"Dammit," he muttered to himself, holding his large belly. He caught the glance of some dark haired teenager who looked sympathetically at him before he turned away, still cursing under his breath. A taxi appeared out of nowhere at the curb John had just stumbled onto, and Sherlock’s brooding face appeared as the window rolled down. 

"We’re losing time. Hurry."

Three days later, Sherlock was reading a case study at the kitchen table while John made dinner. For once, Sherlock was actually quite hungry, and getting increasingly impatient as John had to pause his cooking to go the loo. 

"Are we ever going to eat?" Sherlock snapped at him as John came back for the millionth time. 

"Oh belt up, Sherlock," John snapped back. He took a step forward and locked his jaw in that military way that meant that he was really angry. 

"You have been so bloody impatient for my whole pregnancy and you don’t even know what it’s like! The baby pushes on your bladder and makes you go all the damn time, and I can’t just run around like you can, I get swollen up and it’s hard and I actually am trying to keep this child safe but I know you don’t even care or just- "

He stopped, inhaled, shook his head and turned back to the stove without a word. When dinner was done, he set it on the table in front of Sherlock, looking sullen, and retreated to his room for the rest of the night.

The next day John didn’t want to leave his room when he awoke, but hunger got the best of him. While he made toast and peered at this month’s rent, wondering which of Sherlock’s murder’s was going to pay for them this time, he heard footsteps behind him. 

"John."

There was a tone in Sherlock’s voice that made John turn. He gasped.

"Sherlock, what the hell!?"

Sherlock Holmes stood in front of him, looking nervous. With a big baby belly. Huh?

"Mycroft got it from a ‘birthing center’, whatever they call it. I, um…" He let John look him up and down, and unconsciously cradled the curve of the pregnancy ‘training’ belly. 

"I thought you might like it."

It wasn’t the words that he spoke, but the ones he didn’t say that mattered. 

John stepped forward, his stomach touching his mate’s, and smiled. 

"Good. Now drink 3 times more water than usual, take estrogen pills, try to keep up on your cases and you have to sleep with this thing on too."

The look of fear on Sherlock’s face made John laugh harder than he had in years.


End file.
